Boston: a sequel to Ian's blog
by amycahill555 Unbroken
Summary: I bet you read Ian's blog well this is where Natalie and Ian come to Amy  and Dan's house in Boston!Alex Almighty helped!
1. Chapter 1

**Srry if u dont like it!~S.**

Ian's Pov.

Him and Natalie were just entering the driveway of the Cahill's house. Natalie still complaining that the rain will damage her hair . Natalie was wearing a purple dress and a pink jacket and her sparkly purple flats.

I Ian Kabra looked more settle I wore a baige dress shirt

and baige dress pants and some black shoes. As we pulled up

Natalie and I gasped now our mansion is amazing but this is beautiful and all but this this is AMAZING !

" Ian" Natalie said in a very whiney voice "I am so tired so can we please leave the car"

"oh sorry" I was distracted but did not want to tell her

because she might complain

"IAN GET OUT OF THE CAR ALREADY" Natalie screamed

" fine" I replied

As we got out of the car and walked up the driveway and got to the door I rang the doorbell. I saw a maid or Nellie yep definatly Nellie open the door and say "Hey guys whats up"

Nellie said

"Excuse me" I said

"OH you guys don't speak English... How should I say this oh hers one I'll say it with a Brititsh accent so you won't get confused ….Hello how are you today ..mate" Nellie said

" Fine,acctually" I replied

" Nellie " I heard Amy's voice coming down the stairs

Amy looked stunning her red hair long and beautiful

her jade green eyes sparkled in the light she was wearing a

a white t-shirt and a old pair of jeans. Dan came running down the stairs in a ninja costume .

"H-hi-i Ii—aaa-n" Amy said

loved it right I did too! ~S


	2. Dan Falls

Did you like last chapter!

Amy POV.

Did I look nice I hope I do ….wait since when did I care about how I look

wait since Ian just stepped through the doorway 2 seconds ago.

"Ho-ow a-re you" I said oh no I just stuttered again

"I'm fine,how are you and Daniel" Ian said

"Who" I said WOW I just sounded so stupid

"Daniel your brother" Ian said ready to laugh

"Oh him yah...were fine just jolly" I said

Dan interupted the silence " Hey if you two are like gonna kiss I'm leaving"Dan said

"Ian I don't want to carry my bags anymore" Natalie said in the winiest voice known to mankind

" I'll call the butler... Maxwell"I called

" Yes Madam Amy" Maxwell said

" Show Ian and Natalie their rooms" I said sounding very confident

" Yes Madam, Come with me you two"

NATALIE POV.

Wow a butler I thought they were poor little orphans but they live in a mansion amazing the butler was showing them to their rooms .

As her and Ian walked up the stairs she saw Dan running down the hall while she was admiring the beautiful window in the hall "AHHHHH COBRA'S"

Dan screamed . I looked at Ian he looked terrified of him " DANIEL SHUT UP!" Natalie screamed

"Am I annoying you Natalie" Dan said

"YES,YES YOU ARE" I screamed

" Natalie calm down" Ian said "Thank you" I said

"Now Maxwell where is our rooms" I said

" follow me " Maxwell said

" It's COBRA" Dan said screaming down the hall

" IT"S KABRA YOU IDIOT" I SCREAMED  
" Cobra" Dan said before he fell down the spiral staircase landing with a crash "Daniel are you ok" I said choking down a laugh but I couldn't hold it

" HAHA THIS IS SO FUNNY"I said

" STOP LAUGHING" Ian said " THIS IS SERIOUS"

I left you hanging but don't worry I'm snowed in so I'll probably update very soon ~S. please comment


	3. Almost

Ok hope you liked the last chapter heres the next

" Really Dan falls and its so serious but WHEN I BREAK A NAIL ITS DUMB! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND BOYS!" Natalie screamed

"I'm ok I think" Dan said

" DAN" Amy said running into the room "ARE YOU OK" Amy said she looked worried very worried

"its Natalie's fault" Dan said a evil smirk growing on his face

"Natalie why" Amy said

" OK here is how it went ….Dan was making fun of my last name so I was saying correctly he wasn't paying attention and he fell ..SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I said almost screaming

"Maxwell show them there rooms now" Amy said she looked very mad

"Yes " Maxwell said we walked down the hall and turned a corner "" He said pointing to a room

"" He said pointing across the hall

"Thank you Maxwell" Natalie said

"your welcome

As I walked into my room I almost gasped eveything even the sheets and comforter for my room was lilac purple .

"I love it" I said then there was a knock at my door "Come in" I said a little

annoyed at what walked in

"Hey Natalie sorry about being so mean to you" Daniel said

"It's fine" I said I felt like Amy was when she was around my brother

wait do I Natalie Kabra like or love Daniel Cahill

"Hello anyone home" Dan said

"Yes someone is" I said

"Hey so do you like your room Amy and I picked it out for you" Dan said

"Daniel Cahill using proper grammer AMAZING"I said

" Natalie your so funny wait is the Natalie Kabra being nice some one call the police" Dan said walking a little bit closer

" Thank you to the welcome commitie"

"Your welcome cobra" Dan said we were so close to kissing when Ian walked in "Natalie you almost finished" Ian said

" Yes Ian I am bye Dan" I said

I loved right did you Thanks

for reading!~me


	4. Wizard as in Jonah

WOW! Dan thought I almost had my first kiss but now she left the room with IAN!

I HAVE TO TELL AMY TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM

as soon as I get out of here "DAN" Amy screams

"Yah Ames" I say

"Come on get ready were going to go eat food" Amy said

"Sweet!" I shout

" IAN THE RAIN WILL DAMAGE MY BEAUTIFUL LONG AND PERFECT BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" I heard Natalie scream

"I'll look like Nellie!" Natalie said

"NATALIE STOP COMPLAINING AND PLUS NELLIE HAS BLUE AND PURPLE STREAKS IN HER HAIR AND IT'S CUT SHORT"

Ian screamed

"Are you two coming are what" I say

"Yes,Daniel we are" Natalie said

we all walked down the street Natalie started crying because her hair was frizzing "IAN THE HUMDITY IS KILLING ME" Natalie screamed

"you should be happy its not your mother" Amy said

"haha Amy I thought Daniel was a clown"

"you too Natalie hey is that Jonah ?" I said

" Jonah as in Wizard " Dan said

"Yes,wheres his dad" I said

"Lets go ask him" Nellie said

"Ok, Jonah" I said he looked up at me smiled and waved all of us over there

" Yo Amy sup Uhh MY homie Dan and lookie here Natalie and Ian wow" Jonah said he must want to be low profile because he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt he had his crutches also but why was he in Boston

"Amy,Dan you guys need to leave Boston" Jonah said

I stood there shocked did Jonah just tell me to leave my home!

"Why,why should we!"I said I was close to tears

**I'm gonna leave you guys in suspense ! I feel like it!**


	5. WHAT!

**I LOVE LEAVING YOU GUYS IN SUSPENSE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES THOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

"YO do you peps want to know the answer" Jonah said

"Yes,Jonah I think we do!"Ian said

"It's the Vespers they are after us" Jonah

"WOW JONAH WIZ...LY KNOWS PROPER GRAMMER"Dan said

"DAN YO IF YOU SAY MY LAST NAME THOSE GIRLS DOWN THE BLOCK SCREAMING JONAH WIZARD WILL TEAR ME TO SHREADS!"

"wait Jonah where is your daddy?" Nellie said very sarcasticly

Just then a black car with dark windows pulled around the corner

"RUN" Jonah screamed

"Jonah use the fangirl power" Natalie screamed

"WHAT I CAN'T REVEL MY SELF I'LL DIE" jonah screamed  
"JONAH DO IT OR ELSE!" everyone looked at Amy

"Did you just say that Ames" Dan said"

"Yes, I DID"Amy screamed

"AMY LOOK OUT IAN SCREAMED

Another ssuspense part I love this story I have my pet cat on my lap right now her name is Salidan just like salidan from the thirty nine clues!


	6. WHO?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent me awesome messages**

"WHAT IAN" Amy screamed,Amy had ran into the road

suddenly a black car pulled up a man grabbed Amy and dragged her into the car and pulled her in Amy screamed and Ian and Jonah ran up to the window slamming fists on it

Dan had a panic/asthma attack and fell Nellie trying to help him.

Then a huge fist came out of nowhere and grabbed Ian

and pulled him back "Hamilton" Ian said

"Move I'll save Amy" Hamilton said

"JONAH! WE LOVE YOU " A group of fangirls attacked him

"HELP ME" Jonah screamed

Reagan and Madison showed up and basicly kicked butt to the fan girls

"OWWW" Thousands of girls screamed

The sped off

"AMY NOOO" Ian,Hamilton, and Jonah said at the same time

"AMY'S MINE" again all three of them said at the same time.

"Wait...So …..you...three...idiots...like...or...love..m-"

Dan tried to finish but Natalie said "what,Daniel is trying to say is ALL THREE OF YOU ARE SO MESSED UP FOR LIKING AMY AND HE IS VERY ANGRY ABOUT IT! IDIOTS"

Natalie said

"I bet that was the Vespers" said a very familiar voice

**Hey ok so when you review guess whose voice that was **


	7. Confusion

**Ok thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

** _IAN'S POV_**

I thought for a second who was that he looked behind him "Sinead,Ned ..Ted what are you doing here" Ian said shocked

" Well, Ian … Jonah called us and told us the Vespers are coming we got to prepare" Sinead explained

" They already have Amy so we are dead without her" Ian said

"So who else is here" Natalie said

"well, there was Amy Cahill,Daniel Cahill, Ian Kabra,Natalie Kabra, Hamilton Holt, Reagan Holt, Madison Holt, Sinead Starling, Ted Starling, Ned Starling,and me Jonah Wizard"

"so basicly all the kids who accepted the 39 clues"Ian said

"HEY DON"T FORGET ME NELLIE GOMEZ" Nellie screamed

"Yo Nellie you cant come" Jonah said

They got into Jonah's limo "DUDE COOL LIMO!" Dan said

"COME ON DANIEL GET IN ALREADY" Natalie screamed

** _AMY'S POV._**

Where am I, after getting slammed in the head she woke up .

"Hello" Amy said

" Amelia Hope Cahill age:14 , Brother:Daniel Arthur Cahill,in love with..."

"s-hhut up" I stuttered out I sounded do stupid

"Ag-aain whh-ere am I" I said getting more confident

"You will never know" He said

"I know you are a Vesper, now I am gonna say it very slow

Lleett mmee ggoo!" I said

"Not until I get what I want" He said leaning in very close

**Isn't it getting very suspenseful even I want to know whats gonna happen!**


	8. Step up

**I love updating stuff its so much fun !**

**_Amy's POV._**

My breath slowed what did he want, "An-nswer m-mme

now" Amy said

"NO" he said leaning in closer he was about to kiss me when I kicked him in the balls and he fell down crying like a girl and screaming.

"I don't like you,you are one of them a Vesper" Amy said

"what makes you so sure I'm a Vesper" He said

"What is your name then" I said sweet my confidence was all the way up !

"Victor, and here we are headquarters" Victor said

** Natalie's POV.**

"I don't understand why we have to leave Nellie behind" Dan said

"She would slow us down you know" Jonah said

I looked back Nellie was standing there arms wide open

"Jonah Wizard turn this car around we need Nellie or else we can't get anywhere" I said

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy

" That was Natalie Kabra wasn't it " Hamilton said

I went to the driver "turn around and get Nellie NOW!" I said

He turned around and drove up to Nellie

"Nellie get in now we have got to save Amy and fast" I said

"THANK YOU NATALIE FOR ACCTUALY BEING NICE! wait are you Natalie Kabra" Nellie said

"Yes I am Natalie Kabra and Jonah shes coming with us!"

"Why" Jonah said

"Natalie are you ok" Ian said

"YES IM FINE AND JONAH STOP COMPLAINING" I said

everyone looked at me in shock.

"Jonah where are we going" I said

" To my mansion homie" Jonah said

"why did the driver go left instead of right WHATS GOING ON" I screamed

**Sorry its really short its because I found the perfect spot to leave you guys in suspense **


	9. IAN SAYS SOMETHING SHOCKING!

** Looking for a beta sent a request to someone but if you**

**want to beta me I'm fine.**

** IAN'S POV.**

"Natalie, calm down its fine" cold sweat was running down my forehead

"Ian this is a life or death situation!" Natalie whisper screamed

"Hold on I'll be right back"I said I climbed out of my seat gingerly,

and was just about to open the driver door, I heard him talking

"I have the children, what do I do know?" He said

The voicee on the intercom replied

"They can't know what happened to Amy, if they do kill them."  
"what are you going to do to HER SHES ONLY A CHILD" The driver said

"shes going to become a Vesper and only one of the three boys that love her will survive"

"Who are the three"

"Ian Kabra,Hamilton Holt, and Jonah Wizard" he said

"well who does Amy love" The driver said

"Ian Kabra is right behind you"

how the I thought I ran to the back and told everyone to get out

no one listened.

The car jolted to a stop. "Run" I shouted

** AMY POV.**

"Amelia Cahill you are a Vesper, your father was one also" Victor said

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I said trying to make a run for it

"Not so fast your not leaving so soon don't you want to see your precious Ian or maybe Jonah or Hamilton"

"I want Ian,Nellie,dan and my cat Saladin Now"  
"NO" 

**sorry its so short It was supposed to be longer but I ran out of time.**


	10. Kiss a Vesper

**OK I now have a beta reader ok!YAY!**

DAN POV.

_Why was Ian telling us to run?_ I thought. He sounded in a hurry, too.

"PEOPLE THE DRIVER IS A VESPER ! GET OUT OF THE CAR AND

RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" He yelled.

"No, no, children! No need to run away." The driver suddenly the door opened and a man whose name is Victor, I guess, cause I saw Amy behind him mouthing desperately:

"Dan, get Jonah, Hamilton, and Ian out of there now! His name is Victor!"

Ian must've understood Amy mouth the words because he started backing away with Ham and Jonah behind him. Victor didn't even notice. He was too busy yelling at my sister, who kept kicking him in the calf. Like she could even hope to hurt him

"Give me Ian Kabra, Hamilton Holt, and Jonah Wizard!" she screamed. When no one showed up, he barked in a gruff voice, "Where are they? Take Amy and her brother into questioning!"

"WHY ME, VICTOR? I WASN'T EVEN HERE TO SEE ANYTHING!" Amy complained. She sounded so…official, I started gawking. I never realized how strong she was on the inside, so that one was a shocker.

"Don't make me try to kiss you again," he threatened through gritted teeth.

I looked at Ian and almost doubled over. Flames of fury and jealousy danced in his dark eyes. His nostrils were flaring. OH, he was just the HOTTEST guy now!

"What are you staring at, Daniel?" he demanded sharply.

"The fact that my sister's mouth is bleeding and so was her head!

WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? TRY TO KILL HER?"

"Calm down. Just tell me where Ian, Hamilton, and Jonah are."

Victor replied nonchalantly:

"No, I have no clue where they are."

"Tell me...or I'll kiss Amy!"  
"You wouldn't," he chuckled.

"I will." Victor said

"No, I won't tell you where they are."

Suddenly he grabbed Amy and pulled her to him, bringing her lips to his. Natalie, Reagan, Nellie, Madison, Sinead, Ted, Ned, and I started screaming our heads off. I swear, Natalie, Reagan, and Madison almost killed this guy. "She's supposed to date IAN!" Natalie screamed.

"No she is supposed to date Hamilton!" Reagan argued, defending her brother.

"I don't want Amy dating my brother!" Madison said.

**AMYS POV.**

Eww! Victor is kissing me? I'd rather kiss Jonah! Now, why does he want Ian, Ham, and Jonah? _Why and why are you kissing him, Amy? You love Ian_! I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls. He let go screaming in pain.

"Not again," he moaned as he dropped to the ground. "Come on let's go NOW!"

We ran so far, I felt like my lungs were on fire, though I doubted I could fit a whole fire truck in my chest.

"Amy, wait!" a familiar voice called.

"Amy! You ok?" It was Dan's voice. I was so relieved to see him, I hugged him, crying. He had everyone with him.

"Why does he want Ian, Ham, and Jonah?"  
"I don't know Ames."

"Love, are you ok?"

… Ian?

**Exciting right I thought so any House of Anubis fans her you rock if you like House of anubis !also I love SHAKE IT UP EXCEPT 39 CLUES IS THE BEST**


	11. WAY TO SHORT!

**Ok so I might finish this story quicker than I thought!**

AMY POV.

"Ian is that you!" I said

"Yes love are you ok"  
"I'm fine How about you" I said

"I'm worried about Ham and Jonah."

"They are ok?"

"Lil,Buddy Lil,Buddy"  
"Natalie,Madison, and Natalie go find Jonah, Reagan, Sinead, Ted, and Ned you guys go find Hamilton"  
"Why do I have to go find a stuck up snob!" Madison complained

"AHHHHH ITS A DIRTY FLOOR"

"Jonah" everyone said with a sigh someone grabbed Ian by the neck Amy saw and said

"If you to live tell us where Amy is"  
"Victor I'm right here you don't have to kill Ian"

"Maybe I do...AHHH OWWW"

**TOO SHORT I KNOW!**


	12. RAN out of chapter names

**Sorry about how short the last chapter was and oh MAFICORE LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR INSULTS!Thanks for reading**

AMY POV.

Jonah,Dan,Madison,and Ham group just had to take 6steps and there Ham was.

Hamilton had grabbed Victor and held him upside down. Saying

"YOU LEAVE AMY ALONE!" Hamilton said

I started laughing" GO HAMILTON!"

Ian looked like he was about to kill Hamilton. Dan was staring at Ian like he was crazy his face was beat red!

"Leave me alone you oversized 15 year old" Victor said

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT, OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Hamilton said

"Victor I'm not coming to your funeral" Amy said

Hamilton punched him in the face Victor fell passed out

"Amy I NEED POPCORN THIS IS LIKE A SMACKDOWN!" Dan said

"DAN WE DON"T HAVE ANY POPCORN"

"Darn cause I want some!" I didn't know what to do I used the first thought in my head!

"Ok guys run now before he wakes up"  
"Yo,Amy wait"  
"Yes,Jonah"  
"Look"

"Whats Ham doing" Dan said confused

"I think he is trying to hot wire a car!" Ian said I noticed Natalie staring at Hamilton like an idiot she didn't even noticed what she just stepped in.

"EWWW I STEPPED IN DOG POOO!" Natalie screamed "I need new shoes" _Great I thought we now have a whiney 11 year old_

"someone go get Natalie some sneakers whose up for it" I said

"I'll do it" Sinead said The city was huge that was what she hated big cities

"YAY SHOES!" Natalie screamed

"No one cares Natalie" Dan said

"I do" Natalie said

"Hi guys I hot wired a car" Ham said trying to remove the subject of shoes

"We got one more challenge" I said trying my best to sound confident

"Whats that Amy." Natalie said she was wearing tennis shoes and she looked sick

"Natalie are you ok" Ian said

" I'm not I hate wearing tennis shoes"

"Whats the challenge" Madison,Reagan,Ted, and Ned said

"Sorry,Who wants to beat up a Vesper?"

"I do!" The Holt kids said together

**The end is coming!**


	13. BOYS!

**Ok everyone this is a really good twist! Oh and if there is someone to thank for helping me with this story right now its Spaghttigrrl! So thank both of us!**

******Amy's POV.**

We all walked into a hotel, and asked for two rooms; one for the girls, and one for the boys. Everyone took turns taking a long and hot shower, and afterwards, we fell asleep at around twelve.

I woke up, startled, to the sound of the door opening. _Click._

"Who's there?" I whispered, feeling a little afraid.

"Amy," a female voice said. I could tell that it belonged to Sinead.

I sighed of relief. "Where were you?" I asked. This time, I sounded worried.

"Sinead, where were you? Answer me!" I exclaimed.

"Come here," she replied, beckoning towards the hallway. I squinted at the blinding light, and walked wobbly outside into the hallway.

"The boys wanted me," Sinead said once I arrived. She looked a little weirded out

"Why?" I tried to stifle giggles that threatened to start.

"Um... who do you like better? Ian, Hamilton, or Jonah?"

I hesitated before telling her. "Ian. Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering, she said, "I'll be right back."

"Why Sinead?" I insisted. "Tell me now or I'll tell everyone that you like him!"

"No! Don't tell anyone!" Sinead pleaded. "I'll tell you why!"

I smiled, satisfied. "Then why?"

"The boys wanted to know who you liked better," Sinead said, lowering her voice so that no one would hear them. I didn't understand why. As I glanced down the hallway, I did not see anyone.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You keep asking that!"

"Just tell me!"

"You have to swear not to tell," Sinead relented.

Amy held out her pinkie, smiling. "I swear."

"Jeez, what are you, seven?" Sinead laughed but took her pinkie. "Alright," she took a deep breath. "Um, well, it's 'cause all three of them like you."

Just then, I spotted a flash of colour. "Sinead, you do know the boys are at the door, watching us."

I heard Ian screaming. "YES! SHE LIKES ME AND NOT YOU TWO LOSERS!"

I walked over and opened their door. Inside, the boys were partying like wild animals.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled over the racket. "It's three am! You guys are idiots!"

I glanced at Ian and saw him doing some sort of weird dance. I stared harder, and I realized what it was.

"Ian, you're doing ballet!" I said, and burst out laughing.

Ian didn't seem to notice me. He was to busy singing, "Amy likes me!" over and over again. Hamilton was in the corner, growling at Ian like a dog who had its bone stolen, and Jonah was stomping around. Dan was sitting on the couch with Ned and Ted, who were laughing.

Dan stood up and walked towards me. He whispered in my ear, "they've been fighting for hours over you while me, Ned, and Ted watched TV."

"Must've been torture for you" I chuckled.

Ian finally noticed that I was in the room, and his face turned a dark shade of red.

Dan leaned toward me again and muttered, "you look like a clown."

Out of nowhere, someone screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

We all sprinted out the door and into the girl's room to find Natalie standing on top of the bed, pointing at a shirt.

"Natalie, what's wrong?"

"I'm wearing polyester!" Natalie looked horrified.

"Well, not all of us can buy designer clothes!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Beside me, Sinead fell down laughing.

Reagan and Madison sat up groggily and looked around the room. "What's going on?" they mumbled sleepily.

Sinead walked over to them while the phone started buzzing

I jogged over towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I said cheerfully.

"You can run, but you can't hide," a voice said ominously.

"Who is this?" I asked. I no longer felt very happy, and I had a bad feeling about this caller.

"You know who." Then, the phone went dead.

I slammed it back down on it's receiver, and faced everyone, who were still preoccupied. "We need to leave"

Everyone looked at me incredulously and they all started talking at once.

"What do you mean—"

"Leave? Why do you have to leave?"

"But we just got here!" Reagan whined.

"I know, but I think the V-" I was cut off by a voice that made my blood turn cold.

"Hello children," it purred. "Did you miss me?"

And I shrieked. That voice was the one of the person that had tried to kill me hundreds of times

**ANOTHER TWIST **

**QUESTION:**

**Try to guess who that voice is?**


	14. Isabel

**Ok so... this chapter is awesome! Duh! I realized I needed to do the DISCLAIMER!**

**ac55: DAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!**

**Dan: Its Saturday leave me alone!**

**ac55: Ugh… just do the disclaimer**

**Dan: Fine… amycahill555…**

**Isabel: I'll KILL you all!**

**ac555: WHAT!Isabel you don't come in yet!**

**Isabel: Oh sorry but… BEWARE**

**ac555: Ok... then… I think Isabel's on drugs soooo….**

**Ian: Ahh, ac555 have you seen Amy?**

**ac555: IAN GET OUT!**

**Ian: Noooo! Oh I see Amy!**

**ac555: Dan! Just do it now!**

**Skylar: Hello!**

**ac555: Sky! Wrong story! Go back to Beautiful now!**

**Skylar: Oh! SORRY!**

**ac555: Dan do it now before any other character or one of your crazy family members comes in!**

**Dan: Okay! amycahill555 does not own anything!**

**ac555: I OWN MY COMPUTER !**

**Dan: SORRY! amycahill555 does not own the 39clues!**

**ac555: Ahh… that's better… wow we've took up a whole page!**

_**AMY POV.**_

_My body went numb as various thoughts ran through my mind. Isabel! That devil has tried to kill me to many times for my comfort! It really does get on __your nerves when someone tries to end your life!_ Finally, I managed to actually say something.

"Isabel! Why are you here again?" I yelled with rage, already knowing the answer. She was probably here to try to kill me yet again. Joy! "Just leave us alone for once!"

"What do you want?" Ian yelled trying to shield all of us with his arms. Natalie was behind his back shaking with fear. She had once respected her mother, but now…

"I simply need to talk to the Cahill girl," Isabel said in her ridiculously smooth voice, but shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Dan bravely stepped forward, trying to draw the attention off of me.

Isabel smirked at his gesture as if it were just the cutest most useless thing in the world. With a snap of her fingers, two incredibly tough men stepped out from the shadows to flank her sides. I felt even more rage boil up from inside of me as Dan and Ian were pushed to the ground in front of me forcefully. Thing one and thing two roughly grabbed my arms, squeezing me harder the more I struggled. This lady has all this power, but it was only because of her resources. If Dan and I had what she had, we would be unstoppable. However, everything always just has go to the evil person!

The men marched me in front of Isabel and I glared up at her wondering what kind of plan she had now. Suddenly, Hamilton burst in to the room.

"HOLTS!" he yelled. "KICK KABRA BUTT!" Immediately, Reagan and Madison started kicking Ian and Natalie.

"NO guys!" Hamilton bellowed frustrated. "I MEANT ISABEL!"

"Ohhhh!" Reagan and Madison said in unison. Together, the Holts charged at Isabel and the two goons that were holding me.

Isabel grabbed both of my arms, perfectly manicured nails digging into my skin, and pulled me to the side. The two goons engaged the Holts in hand on hand combat.

"AMY, LISTEN TO ME!" Isabel screamed over the ruckus. "YOU HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING!"

I remained speechless, staring into Isabel's cold eyes. Dan tried to run up but three more evil blokes stepped out and stopped him. One remained to deal with him, as the other two carried me into another room and tied me to a chair.

"Amy," said Isabel slyly, locking the door. Now it was just her and me. "Do you know what branch your father belonged to?"

I didn't say anything! I wasn't going to satisfy this creep!

"No?" Isabel gasped. "What a shame! Well, lucky for you, I do know. He was a Vesper!"

I sat there (though I was tied so I didn't really have a choice) to stunned to think. "No…"I muttered. "No… that doesn't make sense! NO! YOUR LIEING!"

"Amy," Isabel said in a disarming manner. "I'm not lying, sweetie. Join the Vespers. Your life will be so much easier!" I shook my head, face pale.

"You are not a Cahill where it really matters! You don't even have any serum in your blood! You're a Vesper!" Isabel sounded so convincing… but she sounded the same in Australia.

"No!" I said defiantly. "I'll never join!"

"WHAT?" Isabel yelled. "YOU HAVE TO JOIN AMY IF YOU DON'T I'LL... I'LL KILL DAN!"

"You wouldn't" I said terror filling my voice.

"Amy. You and I both know both know perfectly well…" she whispered slyly, leaning into my ear, "…I would!"

Finally, the ropes I had been picking at snapped and I jumped up. In rage, I forced myself to kick Isabel in the face. She fell down unconscious, with a sickening thump." Unlocking the door, I ran outside to the others. Only two goons were left standing. The others had managed to knock out the rest. They charged at me suddenly. I eyed them as the approached, eyeing a certain pinpoint of their thick necks. I pressed my hands into their pressure points, and they fell to the ground.

I laughed like a maniac. The Cahills… will always win! I took out my phone and called Madrigal HQ "Hello, it's Amy" I said as soon as someone picked up.

Fiske answered my voice. "AMY! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU? COME HERE IMMEDIETLY!"

"Isabel's out of jail" I said barely a whisper. "We have to stay here so that she doesn't..."

"No Amy, you need to leave now."

"Yes, Uncle Fiske"

**ISN"T THIS AWESOME! OHH AND THE PEOPLE WHO GOT IT RIGHT WERE!**

**Sleeping Kangroo, Flora62, plaincrazysuckup,THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN, bookgirl39, Evanescence456, Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, and Gakuenalice527!** **BTW, ****Alex Almight****y is the awesomest beta of all time! (Alex Almighty did that! BTW he is awesome!)**


	15. Authors Note

**Hi people I'm out of ideas for the next chapter so can you guys help me?Send in some ideas for the next chapter!Love you guys!Can you guys review ideas for the next chapter!:D**

**amycahill555**


	16. MOM AND DAD

**Okay I'm going to write the next chapter!:)**

**Saladin is doing the disclaimer for some red snapper! Yum!**

**ac555: Saladin time for the disclaimer!**

**Saladin: Mrrp!**

**ac555: Oh sorry! I forgot Saladin couldn't talk! Well… he said I don't own anything? Anyway! On with the show!**

AMY POV.

I sighed and looked up at everyone's faces. They stared at me, expecting ME to decide the next move. I had never EVER had to be a leader in my life, but now, they were depending on me. I looked at Dan's scratched face, eagerly wondering what to do next. I had to tell Dan about our father being a Vesper but when…and how?

First thing to do was role check. In the chaos, I knew only too well that someone could have been taken. "T?" I asked wearily. T stood for Tomas. When possible, we did not announce our full branch names out loud.

"All accounted for!" Reagan announced.

"L?"

"Clear!" Natalie said.

"E?"

"All here!" Ned said… or was it Ted.

"J?"

"Yo!" said Jonah, nodding curtly.

"M?"

"Really Amy?" Dan replied. "Was that REALLY necessary?"

"I guess that means everyone is here!" I said. I stared at everyone's serious faces, looking at me expectantly.

Hamilton was the first one to ask me a question. "Amy where exactly can we go?" he asked. I could hear a hint of coldness in his voice. I knew it was because I liked Ian instead of him. Boys! I'll never understand them!

"Well…" I started slowly, choosing my words carefully. "We are going to Madrigal headquarters as soon as possible. We have to get out of here." Everyone stared at me.

Dan was the first to react. "AMY! ARE YOU CRAZY!" %*$!"**(Dan please no cussing this story is rated K+)**

"No cussing please," I put in instinctively with a sigh.**(thanks Amy)**

Dan sensed my tiredness and toned down his voice. "Even Fiske said that spies might have broken through security and been employed there. Spies in the Madrigal head quarters would… not be good. I know this math might be very advanced for your brain, but SPIES are equal to BAD."

"Dan it's our only option unless you want the Vespers to find us," I said gravely. "I have some new math for you. ISABEL is equal to VESPERS, which is equal to WORSE. They could come any minute, now that she is completely in league with them!"

Nothing sucks more then that point in the middle of an argument when you realize you are wrong. And that was exactly what happened to Dan. He just sighed and leaned against the wall nodding a little.

Ian spoke up, stepping forward with Natalie at his side. "She has a rational point," he spoke to everyone. He was born a natural leader and it was evident in his voice. "But love?" Ian said turning to me. "We don't have any form of transportation currently."

"On it!" I said. "Let's all escape to outside. We mainly just have to get out of here. When we are a safe distance away, I will call Fiske to bring a cab." Everyone's bruised faces nodded silently as we trekked in to the hallway of the hotel. We snuck past employees that could possibly be Isabel's back up, and soon found ourselves on the streets. A national celebrity, two orphans, some muscular athletes, identical brain child prodigies, and two people who could have been stolen from magazine cover, all soiled and scratched. The lot of us probably looked really odd to any onlookers.

**2 Hours later**

We had just arrived at Madrigal Headquarters. Fiske had hurried us all into a room with a long bench across from a desk. The Starlings, sat first and Dan sat next to the boys, near the end of the bench. I sat down and soon found myself between Hamilton and Jonah who had almost killed Ian trying to sit by me. Natalie was left standing awkwardly noticing that the only space left was on the end next to Dan. She sat down properly, placing her handbag on her lap. I noticed Dan's face blush when her leg pressed against his, and him quickly turn away. Hmm… so I wasn't the only one who had inherited that gene.

Fiske took a seat across from us and looked at us seriously. "As you know," he began, "it has been reported that spies might have found a way to breech in to the Madrigal head quarters. Because of this, for your stay here and possibly longer, you will receive disguises and fake names. Even after you are out of here, these fake identities can keep you safe." He didn't even give us a chance to comment.

"Amy and Dan," he said, "you will be Annabelle Cox and Jake Cox. You will receive brown hair, but will otherwise be the same. Ian your new name is Zachary Becks you will be disguised with blonde hair and blue eyes. We need a dramatic change so you own… mother… won't be able to recognize you. Natalie your new name is Victoria Becks and have the same features as your brother." The Holts will be named Nick, Jade, and Alexandria (nickname Alex) Johnson. Your features are black hair and brown eyes. Sinead your new name is Cearrah or Cece Brown you have red hair and blue eyes. Ned and Ted will be Tyson and Trey Brown with the same features. Jonah your name is Samuel Sarks, you have brown hair and have brown eyes. In the next door, there will be profiles with all of you fake information about your new identity. Read them, learn them, and live them. The stylists are waiting."

Everyone just stared at him, dumbfounded. How did this man know all that from the top of his head? We all went in to the next room to get our profiles. Wow! They had hundreds of selves of fake identities that could be adapted in emergencies! There were folders in alphabetical order to our first fake name. Dan quickly ran back to Fiske. "Uh…" he said stupidly. "What was my name again." In any other situation, I would have taken him to the hospital.

After hours of getting ready, I hardly recognized any of us. Ian looked like a California boy with his blonde hair and tan skin. And then there was Jonah who looked pretty funny crying cause of his beautiful hair! We were finally emitted in to the Madrigal headquarters. It was amazing! The walls were made out of glass, with multicolor blobs floating through them like lava lamps. After a mind-blowing tour, a woman pointed us to the lunchroom. It was a fancy, bright area with chandeliers reflecting rainbows over the white landscape in the room. The seats were white, cushioned armchairs. As much as I wanted to eat, I told the others to go on ahead. "I'll catch up later!" I called. There was something I had to see…

During the tour, I had noticed a woman who resembled my mother enter Fiske's office. I hid in an air vent overhead, listening in on their conversation.

"They can't know we are here!" said the lady. "Not yet at least. It would mess up all we have been working for. I just wish… I wish there was someway we could tell them that…"

"I know Hope," said Fiske gently. "If they find out you and Arthur survived it will change them." I gasped suddenly, and they looked up startled.

"FISKE! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU ALL DID!" I cried turning around to crawl out.

"Amy! Wait!" Fiske yelled after me.

"So what? So you can lie to me again!" I yelled frustrated, tears welling up in my eyes. I tumble out of the vent and ran in to the library. I stared in shock as Dan's face withdrew from Natalie's as if he had just pecked her on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes in the cutest, softest way, that… I felt extremely guilty to interrupt their moment. However, I knew I had to.

I ran out of the room quietly, then back in noisily so that they would not know that I had seen them kiss. They both spun around sharply as soon as they heard me enter. "DAN," I said urgently, "COME HERE!"

Seeing that I was crying, Dan stood up, giving Natalie a shy smile, and ran up to me. "Amy!" he said concerned. "Are you okay? Did Ian hurt you? Did anyone hurt you?" Dan's voice was filled with worry.

"No, no, and yes," I replied. "Mom and Dad survived and NOBODY TOLD US. They have been hiding on purpose!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" said Dan almost angry at me for mentioning their death. "WE SAW THEM DIE!"

"They must have gotten out some way," I said. "I just… doesn't seem FARR!"

I heard footsteps running up to me, and I looked to my left. "ARE YOU OK LOVE?" Ian asked putting a strong hand on my shoulder and tilting up my chin so that I could see his teary eyes.

Soon, Jonah, the Starlings, and the Holts had joined the party, running up from all directions. Hamilton screaming "AMY ARE YOU OK!"

Jonah also screaming the same thing.

"LOOK!" Dan shouted suddenly, pointing behind me. "It's… it's mom and dad!" He started to run up to them joyfully, sniffling a bit. Being only eleven, he didn't seem to realize that they had USED us.

"Dan! Stop your sister!" Dad yelled as I flew in the opposite direction. How did our parents even recognize us? We had disguises on! But in the back of my mind I knew the answer. No true parent could ever forget his or her child's face. That just made me angrier. I needed refuge, some place to duck into.

I sprinted into the Madrigal library!

**I LOOOOVVVE LIBRARYS! And so does Alex Almighty! Isn't the Madrigal headquarters AWESOME?**


	17. Tables,Rooms, and  Family

**HIIIIII IF YOU ARE READING THIS IT MEANS YOU THINK THIS STORY IS AWESOME!PLEASE REVIEW!**

AMY (Almighty's)POV!

I flew through the rows of towering bookcases. For the first time, I wasn't even tempted to stop and look at a book. The amazing Madrigal scenery was a a blur as I passed. I threw myself under a table, hiding myself from view. I ignored the numerous voices calling my name from afar, I needed time by myself to sort everything out. I looked up a dazed, eyes trailing a lone fish swimming throughout the the glass table above my head. Madrigal tables were NOT normal.

_"My parents are alive!" I thought again and again, not sure what else to think. What all could I think? For years I thought they had died! _

I heard footsteps approaching. I couldn't run and hide this time. I was cornered, I just sat waiting."Amy sweetie, are you okay?" My mothers voice said from above. I felt like letting the tears welled up in my eyes flow and giving my mom a huge hug... but she had betrayed me!

"No!" I said frustrated, keeping my eyes trained on the fist so I could avoid looking in her eyes. "What do you think!"

"Angel, we didn't want to leave but we had too," my mom said crouching down in front of me. "We didn't have a choice."

"Lies..." I spit out still looking away, "you always have a choice no matter what! You left Dan and I thinking that we were orphans and leaving us with that... that... spawn of the devil!" I finally faced her, ignoring the tears that were shining in her eyes. The eyes that matched mine perfectly. "Dan almost killed himself trying to save a picture of both of you!He almost lost his life because you apparently didn't have a choice! I have faced many choices and I have always picked others! On Mount Everest I chose Ian over the clue! I chose...

"AMELIA HOPE CAHILL!" my mother interrupted, moving my chin up with her hand so that I was staring her in the eyes. "DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT I DIDN'T CRY EVERY NIGHT WISHING TO SEE YOU AND DAN! IT HURT! THE REASON WE HAD TO FAKE OUR DEATHS WAS BECAUSE IF WE DIDN'T ISABEL WOULD TRY TO KILL BOTH OF YOU IF WE DIDN'T! SHE THREATENED ME SEVERAL TIMES! ME AND YOUR FATHER HAD TO THROW THE VESPERS OFF!"She was breathing hard, strands of hair sticking to her teary face. She scooted closer, waiting patiently for my reaction. I was stunned that my mother just screamed at me in such determination to explain everything yet at the same time... happy. I didn't react.

"Amy I didn't want to do it..." she whispered in to my ear, "but the next stop on the cold-blooded killing Cahill train was coming to the wrong place and we couldn't take that risk!"

"Hope," said my dad's voice, squatting down next to us, "how's Angel?" The concern in... I can't believe I am saying this... DADDY'S voice was comforting. I had just wanted to cry, I wanted to run through the grocery store throwing random items in the shopping cart with my loving parents again.

"Mommy... Daddy..." I croaked, bursting into tears. I couldn't help it any longer! I threw myself on them, hugging them like there was no tommorow! Dan walked up behind him smiling with tears in his eyes. He joined in the group hug... hugging us all so tight I thought I almost stopped breathing.

"As soon as you come out from under that table," Fiske's voice said, "the children need to clean-up and rest. They have already had to deal with Isabel today."

We laughed, tears still smeared me and my mom's face. We walked down the Madrigal hallway as a family, smiling at each other happily. The other teams, waiting in front of the hallway joined us as we followed Fiske to the bedrooms. Ian came up and put his arm around me. "You okay?" he asked, squeezing my shoulder. I saw Ham and Jonah looked at us in anger.

"Yeah," I breathed, brushing a tear from my eye. "I'm just... so happy." I looked at his blue eyes and blonde wig and smiled even wider. Fiske had told us we would be able to ditch our disguises after we got into our rooms. He had done thorough checks on everyone in the headquarters and deemed it okay for us to go back to normal. I was glad.

He smiled at me warmly. "I have never seen you smile so wide," he said fondly. "You should do it more often."

I laughed and pushed him playfully. "Ian," said Fiske making a sweeping motion with his hand, "your room!" Ian smiled at me trying to detach himself from my side to go to his room. Finally, he pecked me on the cheek and hurried into his room before I could react.

I stood there motionless for awhile, staring after him, face flushed. Finally, I turned to join the group who had hurried up ahead to assign more rooms. As soon as I reached my mothers side, she caught my eye and winked. I blushed and grabbed on to her hand. "After dinner," she said squeezing my hand, "we can catch up on all those years we've missed together." I sighed. The thought sounded so nice in my mind. Catch up with my own MOTHER.

Finally, I was the only one left who hadn't been assigned a room. "Here you are," Fiske said handing my a room card.

I opened the door and grinned. My room was beautiful! A personal little library was built in to the wall next to a silk hammock. The sight of the giant, inviting bed with blue, satin covers, made me realize how tired I was.

"Thank you," I said before giving Fiske a light hug, "for everything."

"Your welcome sweetie," he said smiling. I closed the door, eager to get a nap and a shower.

* * *

"AMY!" Sinead, Natalie, Reagan, Madison, Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, Ned, Ted, and Dan cried in unison, barging into my room! Never again do I wish to say so many names in one sentence.

"What?" I asked looking up from my book to see... let me count... ten pairs of eyes.

"IT'S TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" Natalie squealed happily. "Mwwhhhaaa!"

"Nat calm down!" I said laughing as everyone took seats around the wide room. "I guess we can play. We have an hour to kill before dinner. Who wants to go first?"

"Umm's", "pick them's" and "I don't know's" filled the room. "Fine," I said. "I'll go! Natalie truth or dare?" It was her idea, I'd give her the pain first.

"Dare!" Natalie said proudly. I thought for a second.

"I want you to run around the whole Madrigal HQ screaming...THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" I announced laughing. "Reagan! You follow her with a video camera!"

We watched as Natalie ran around the whole HQ screaming! Everyone almost died in laughter watching her! How she didn't trip in hr high heels... is a miracle of nature. Natalie walked back into the room panting and sweating!"EWW!" she screeched. "A PRINCESS NEVER SWEATS!" Reagan, who had followed her the whole way, laughing, hadn't broken a sweat.

"It's your turn Nat!" Dan said. "Pick someone!"

**WHO WILL NATALIE CHOOSE! UMMM! MWWHHAA*cough* I need to work on that! PLEASE REVIEW! Alex Almighty: Ian was in disguise when Amy's mother saw him. When she finds out that Amy has a crush on the son of ISABEL, what will she do? Whoa. I made this three times longer! Oh an don't forgot amycahill555 and ALEX ALMIGHTY ARE AWESOME!**

**DANCE PARTY! READ AND REVIEW OR...DIE! no just kidding no one dies!FOR NOW!**


	18. IanKabra

**Srry for not updating sooner! But …..Alex Almighty likes this story**

**AMY POV.**

Ahhhh, laughing. One of the best organs of the human body is your laughing chords. Dan's eyelashes were mysteriously long because Natalie had dared him to put on her mascara, and Hamilton had just returned from the balcony where he had been yelling, "I LOVE YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART!" to random passerby. We all had to swallow our laughter as an angry Fiske stormed into the room.

"MS. KABRA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Fiske yelled heatedly. "WHY ON EARTH WERE THERE REPORTS OF YOU RUNNING DOWN THE HALL SCREAMING? YOU CAUSED A HUGE DISTURBANCE!IN SECTION 4! THIS IS A STRONGHOLD NOT A LOW BUDGET HORROR MOVIE!" Ian stifled a laugh.

Dan was bouncing up and down in his seat, grinning. As he stared at Fiske's enraged face, you could practically see the words, "Please explode! Please explode! Please explode!" written across his eager eyes.

"Chillax Fisk!" Jonah said, kicking back on a couch. "We are just playing a little game!"

"WHAT 'GAME' ARE YOU PLAYING EXACTLY?" Fiske demanded. When nobody met his eyes, he looked straight at me. I may not be the oldest, but I was the most responsible. So naturally, I was looked too. I get really scared under pressure, so my face probably looked like a triskaidekophic who had just found out that they were living in room 13 on the 13th floor of Thirteen Hotel their whole life.

"Fiske calm down!" said a laughing voice from outside. My mom stepped out of the hallway and into my room. "Personally, I thought it was hilarious! Let up a little Fiske."

"But these hooligans can't just run around like untamed chimpanzees on Redbull!" protested Fiske. "They need to know their limits! This is a sacred place of..."

"I understand," my mom interrupted. "And I am CERTAIN that from now on, they will think twice before they get too crazy." She gave us all a meaningful look. "Isn't that right?" she asked. We all nodded obediently, but a smile couldn't leave my lips. What better mother could I have?

Sighing, Fiske left the room. "Hope," I heard him mutter on his way out, "you can't always stick up to them you know that?" My mom laughed and sat down with all of us.

"You kids look so much different without your disguises on," she said pleasantly. "I want to know about everyone of you! I barely know your names!" Nobody knew what to say. "Tough crowd?" she asked. "Well, let's see. You all look familiar so I must know all of you parents." She studied everyone. "Oh! I know!" she said pointing at Jonah. "You must be Cora's son! So nice to meet you! Tell me about yourself."

As soon as we got talking with her, nobody could stop. "You next sweetie," she laughed, pointing at Natlie. "I know those amber eyes from somewhere, but I can't be sure where."

"Well for starters, I am a Lucian," said Natalie. "And I LOVE fashion a million times a million!"

"You know you could bust say a trillion!" muttered Dan.

"Oh," said my mother. She tried to keep here pleasant voice, but her face darkened a little. You know, the complexion you get after getting stabbed? "So... are you and your brother Isabel's children?"

"No," Ian put in firmly before Natalie could say anything. "Not anymore."

My mom quickly regained her composure. "Well that's interesting," she simply stated. "So... do you play any sports?"

A half hour later my mom checked her watch. "I am so glad I got to meet all of you before our meal!" she exclaimed. "You all seem like a great group of kids! However, it is almost time for dinner so to the kitchen everyone!" As everyone gathered their belongings, she scooted over to me. "Hey," she whispered to, "can you stay here for a sec? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," I agreed happily, as everyone started leaving the room.

Dan gave mom a hug before he left. "You are epic!" he said grinning excitedly.

"The Great Daniel Cahill hugged his mother!" Natalie teased in his ear.

"The Great Natalie Kabra jailed her mother!" retorted Dan smiling. That kid doesn't frown often, I'll give you that.

Natalie stuck out her tongue at him and soon they were chasing each other out the door.

"No running!" called my mother wearily, as she shut the door behind everyone.

She sat down next to me on my bed. "So... you like the Ian boy," she sighed, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," I simply responded.

"Why did you have to fall for the son of devil's daughter though!" she pouted.

"His mom wasn't the devil's daughter..." I countered, "she was just mentally insane." Who was I kidding?

"I know you may not like this Amy, but I really want you to stay away from him," she said softly. "I know he is better then he used to be, but he can still hurt you. He is a risk. His MOTHER was the main reason I haven't been able to live with my own kids!"

"MOM YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I protested.

"You know that I can," she said, "and you can still be friends and all, but I don't want to see my baby's heart broken. He could be the enemy!"

I remembered what Isabel had said that morning. "Then what about dad?" I said. "Wasn't he the enemy? Someone told me that he was... well... a Vesper." The name came out as a whisper, wondering if it were true.

"That is completely different," she said calmly. Inside however, I knew I had hit a touchy subject. "Dad grew up that way! When he found out how wrong the Vesper ways were, he joined the Madrigals and..."

"Mom," I interrupted angrily. "That is in EVERY way EXACTLY the same!"

"Amy," she said. "You are young. Just heed my words, it's not that hard. Honey, I KNOW what is best for you."

"Fine!" I yelled sarcastically. "JUST PERFECT! I'll go tell him that I hate him right now! YAY FOR EVERYONE!" I stood up and heatedly made my way to the door. "I thought you were different mom!" I yelled. "I really did! I just CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT DINNER!" And like a hormonal teenage girl, I slammed the door behind me, leaving my mom sitting speechless on the bed.

In the large dining hall, I saw Dan and Natalie laughing with each other as they tried to wipe the mascara of Dan's eyes. I sadly imagined me and Ian in there place, anger boiling inside of me at my mom's little remarks. "Don't date Natalie, Dan!" I warned sarcastically as I stormed by. "Mom might just have a heart attack!." I didn't turn around to see their faces.

Sinead ran up from one side of the dining hall. "Deep breaths Amy!" she cautioned, putting her hands on my shoulders like a real cousin. I hadn't given her much thought before, and I felt guilty. I could tell by her face that she had guessed what had happened. "Come on!" she said trying to cheer me up. "Lets go for a walk to calm you down! We can grab Hamilton and Jonah too and watch Jonah get chased by fangirls!" I collected myself and smiled. "That's more like it!" she announced. And with that, she grabbed my arm started running towards Jonah's room laughing!

**What will happen! Srry I haven't updated In a long time a lot of drama! Yay yay yay! Alex Almighty likes this story.**


	19. Authors Note Please read!

Dear Readers of Boston. Or any of my other stories

I will not be updating this story as much as I want to.

I'm depressed

I'm working on writing a Series.!

Really emotionaly detached and angry. Sad depressed and all those things.

MY little brother's best friends little brother drowned. He was only 4.

Any questions feel absolutely free to pm me. :D

Thanks

amycahill555

P.S. I might update in May. And if there is any good books you might want to recommend to me. Review or PM me your favorites.! :D


	20. Can The Past Haunt You?

**Okay so I'd like to thank all my supporters! Igot so many people telling me to write more of this story I decided I will. I'm still depressed but getting better.**  
**I love all of you! :D**  
**~amycahill555**

AMY POV.

Together, Sinead and I walked to Jonah's room and she knocked on his door. "Jonah?" Sinead sang. "Anyone home?" I've never. I MEAN NEVER seen her so happy! She was always serious on the hunt, so independent. The sudden change was kind of creeping me out.

Jonah opened his door, "Hey Amy! Hey Ssssss-" He couldn't remember her name.

"Sinead!" I reminded him, putting a hand on my hip. "Jonah, her name is Sinead Starling!"

"Oh! Right diggity!" he said hitting his forehead. "Thanks yo!"

"JONAH!" Sinead complained in a sassy tone. "SPEAK LIKE A REAL HUMAN FOR ONCE!" No one argues with a girl with a sassy tone like hers. And I mean no one. She was probably still mad because he forgot her name.

"FINE!" he retorted, rolling his eyes. "Whatever I can do for MISS. GRAMMAR NATZI!"

Before she could respond, clearly fuming at her nickname, my mom's head poppd out of a doorway. "NO SHOUTING!" my mom shouted. Talk about a hypocrite.

"Um, sorry mom," I said casually, but inside, I just wanted to yell at her. Grabbing a flat-bill hat to wear on the walk, Jonah followed us down to Hamilton's room.

"Yo! You there?" Jonah called, knocking on Ham's door. Sinead glared at him angrily, telling him to shut up. He held out her hands in surrender. "Wait," he said exasperated. "I have just ONE question for Amy!" he protested.

"Whatever," mumble Sinead.

"Um, who else is coming?" he asked quietly, turning to me.

"Well Sinead, Hamilton, you, me... whoever wants to come!" I said, as the door opened.

Jonah nodded, obviously trying not to speak around Sinead.

"Hey Ames!" Hamilton said. "Whats up?"

"We're going for a walk?" I said. "Wanna come?"

He smiled. "Sure," he said excited. "I'd love to. We should check out the Madrigal practice arena! It's supposed to be really cool."

* * *

HOPE POV.

"Hope?" sighed Arthur from the doorway. "The kid's are going to want to know how we got out of the fire? Won't they?"

"Definitely," I said, looking up from my laptop. "When should we tell them?"

"As soon as some of the kids get back from their walk," he shrugged, leaning against the doorpost.

"Who let them go for a walk?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know? I thought you did?" he said, his brow wrinkling.

" I thought Amy was joking when she said she was going," I frowned.

"Well, they are already gone, so might as well let them go," he laughed. "I'll be in the other room if you need me.

As I watched his back leave, that night came back to me. That terrifying night. I remembered it so clearly.

_I plowed up the stairs to get Amy and Dan. Amy was crying, and poor little Dan seemed so confused. "Arthur!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. Not because of the danger i was in, but because of what I was about to do._

"Hope! Get the children out!" he screamed. It seemed all so real that it almost was.

"Daddy!" Amy shouted, holding her arm out to Arthur.

"Go with mommy Angel," he coaxed sadly, taking the last look at her that the would for a while.

I set Amy and Dan down on the grass. "Take care of your brother Amy," I told her kissing both of my children's foreheads. I finally pulled away from them I ran back inside the house.

"I have the clue!" Arthur yelled, as I entered the study. Together, we climbed through to a hidden escape hatch.  
"Arthur?" I sniffed, smoke stinging my eyes.

"Yes Hope?" he asked, pulling me through to the first door.

"I feel like a terrible parent!" I sobbed. We finally hit the chilly night air. He took my hands and pulled me into a embrace, his hand rested in my hair.

"It's what we had to do," he said comfortingly. "Isabel will think we are dead. We both know that her next method of getting clues out of us would be through hurting what was most important to us... our children." I nodded and let him lead me to Fiske's car.

Mom got out and gave both of us a hug. "It's okay," she ensured me. "I will make sure they stay safe _even though I can't take them into my own home."_

We got back into the car, hidden by the bushes, and watched the smoky scene fade behind us. We had already made sure the perimeter was clear. It was time for us to watch our children grow up with them completely unaware. I felt like I could hurl.  
  
The night faded away and I was sitting back on my bed. It had all been Isabel's fault. I thought about my kids. It wasn't their fault that they had unlucky parents. Thanks to our luck, their lives were messed up. That's when I realized something. What about Isabel's kids? It wasn't their fault they had evil, horrible, rotten, backstabbing, heartless, mother. Thanks to Isabel, their lives were messed up. How much different could they be?

That's when I heard the explosion and many screams. Only a mother could make out there child's scream out of hundreds... and I knew I had heard Amy's scream!

Panicked, I flew out of my room to the main passage way. Oh goodness... I could smell smoke! I ran as hard as my feet could carry me. Worried Madrigals flowed into the hallway, calling for back-up, crying, eating hamburgers... you name it. I pushed through the crowd to the arena's direction. Soon I was at the crumbling exit of what used to be the Madrigal practice arena. A crowd was being pushed out of the area's perimeter by officials.

Sinead, Jonah, and Hamilton ran up to me, all yelling at once. My mind was on such an overdrive I could only here bits and pieces of what they were saying! I picked up "plane crash" "Amy still inside..." "foot stuck..." and knew all I had to know at the moment. Soon, Arthur was at my side, then a terrified Dan. Who's plane was it? Was it on purpose like nine-eleven? What was going on? Where was my oldest child?

Finally, I was able to focus on a voice. "WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted angrily. "WHERE IS AMY?" A figure slammed against some of the officials who were beside me desperately. With the crowd, I couldn't tell who it was... but they had the right idea! I tried to get past the officials to find Amy as well, but surrounding Madrigals held me back.

"You can't go in mam," a deep voice said. "You..."

"But my DAUGHTERS in there!" I wailed, trying to break free. The guards face paled.

"Oh no!" he gasped seriously, fear and surprise in his eyes. "We're on it right away!" He started talking into his wrist watch. "Somebody is still in the building! They were not able to be evacuated! Get a squad!"

Suddenly, the struggling person made it through the officers and ran head first into the collapsing entrance, unafraid to be running into death. Officials shouted behind the figure. I trained my eyes on it. Who was it? I gasped when I saw a glimpse of the disappearing face... it was Ian Kabra.

Rescuers in helicopters had just arrived to find Amy, but they were to late. The smoking arena enfolded upon itself with a big rumble. My daughter and my enemy's son still inside.

**Sorry for not updating in a while busy and depressed! But I'm getting over it. Starting to feel better. Thanks to all Of you who helped me through this time. You all are the best people ever! :D Loved the story that Alex Almighty told! Check it out in my reviews! Don't worry! This is not ****some Romeo and Juliet tragedy where they both die! Alex Almighty wrote the second part, the part about the fire! :D Thanks Alex!**  
**-amycahill555**


	21. AUTHOS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey, so I've decided not to continue this my stories 1. No one comments 2. They're terrible.

But if you guys really want me to continue just comment of pm me! I just wanted to let you guys know.

-amycahill555


	22. Saddness

**Sorry for not updating soon I bet you Boston fans are real happy I decided to continue.**

IAN POV

"AMY!" I screamed, breathing in smoke. It hurt. I started coughing really hard, and I heard a faint cough, from across the room. I dropped to the floor and crawled, I saw a flash of reddish-brown hair, and coughed.

"Ian.." I heard a faint whisper. I held out a soot covered hand, and felt her grab it. She was hardly breathing.

I realized I was sweating. _Must find an exit. _

There! It was a window, our only chance. I stumbled, holding Amy and trying to get to the window at the same time. I reached the window, and pushed on the glass.

"Ahh!" I cried out, as glass fragments cut my hand, but the window broke. I looked down, a six-foot drop.

_Bloody heck. Really_, I thought.

I jumped. I heard frightened screams from below, and I will admit, I screamed too, Amy,couldn't she was unconscious.

"IAN!" I heard Hope yell, she was below holding out her arms. Hamilton, Jonah, and Sinead were with her.

I closed my eyes and felt myself hit their arms.

"Amy...Amy...She needs," I paused to cough, "need medical help."

The paramedics came taking both of us.

The last thing I saw was, Hope's face crying and whispering "you're not like your mother at all. Thank you Ian."

And after that, I don't remember anything. Just darkness.

**Sooo how was it? Hope you loved it. All me.**


	23. Lions, Tiger,s Bears Oh My!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I've been writing my own book :-D So yeah! **

IAN POV.

Hope smiled at me. So this was what it felt like to have a mother be proud of you, for the right reasons_. Not_ the wrong ones.

I sat up, staring at my surroundings. I was in a hospital. How?

I remembered the fire. "Amy!" I said, trying to jump up, a nurse ran to my side.

"Mr. Kabra. Please lay back down, your lungs were seriously injured in the fire." I lay back down, fighting for air.

"What about Amy?" I choked out. The nurse shook her head sighing and opened the curtain, revealing Amy. She was in that hospital gown,and all these doctors around her.

"AMY!" I said, and was thrown into a coughing fit. Bloody. She's hurt.

"Mr. Kabra, her left lung is failing, that's her problem... But you saved her from death. One more minute in that fire and she'd be dead. Mr. Kabra, you're a hero!"

"Then why don't I feel like one?" I said, staring at Amy's lifeless face, her beautiful face,covered in soot, and her red hair, black.

AMY POV.

What was going on? The world was dark, I felt hands grab me, and I heard my heart beat it was irregular. Something was horribly wrong.

DAN POV.

"Ian!" I ran to him, the thought provoking me to act. "Where's Amy?"  
He looked like he'd been crying for a long period of time, so no jokes.

"Hospital..." He replied, looking more upset than Ian Kabra possibly could, and I wondered if he was secretly on drugs. I gasped and felt the blood rush to my ears, and I probably teetered. Ian grabbed my arm. "Whoah, Dan. Don not fall."

I nodded, I was in a faze... "What's here condition?" I choked out, Ian looked a bit scared.

"Not good, she's had a lung failure."

"Oh my.."

**Gagh so short! Sorry about it's shortness. Am I getting better at writing?**


End file.
